Kung fu School II
by fanatico z
Summary: Secuela de "Kung fu School". Acompaña a nuestro héroes en otra emocionante aventura donde se enfrentaran a un nuevo desafió... el segundo año de preparatoria. Nuevas aventuras, emociones, experiencias y secretos les aguardan a nuestro jóvenes amigos en sus vidas como estudiantes. ¡HE VUELTO WOOOOOO!


YAAAAAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HE VUELTO AMIGOS JAJAJAJAJAJAAJA.

_NO ESTABA MUERTO_

_HANDABA DE PARANDA_

_NO ESTABA MUERTO_

_HANDABA DE PARANDA_

EJEJEJEJEJ SI QUIEREN SABER MIS RAZONES LEAN EL CONTENIDO FINAL DESPUES DE LA LINEA, DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO XD.

Capítulo 1: el primer día; un cambio, celos y rivales.

Las vacaciones de verano se fueron en un santiamén, los jóvenes regresaban de su largo descanso de vuelta a las clases. La mayoría sin muchos deseos de volver a la aburrida rutina del colegio, cosa que no pasaba con cierta chica de cabello anaranjado y ojos color rubí. Ella, más que nadie, deseaba volver a la escuela, la razón es simple. Hace unos días Tigresa hablaba por Internet con Po, él aun no volvía de sus exámenes médicos, pero antes de irse le dio su correo electrónico para estar en contacto, desde que él se fue no ha habido día en que no hablaran esos dos. Po le dijo que volvería entrando a clases, desde ese momento esperaba con esmero el día en que reanudaran las clases. Durante ese tiempo Tigresa se había hecho más sociable con los demás. Salía de vez en cuando con Víbora y su relación con Shifu iba mejorando. Shifu estaba al pendiente de todo lo que hacía Tigresa, cada momento le preguntaba si necesitaba algo y platicaba mucho con ella acerca de sus gustos y demás, ahora era un padre cariñoso, protector y muy orgulloso de tener a una hija como Tigresa. Faltaba un día para que las clases iniciaran y Tigresa se había decidido a conquistar el corazón de Po. Por eso le solicito ayuda a su amiga más confiable, no es que tuviera muchas, pero sabía que podía contar con ella.

Tigresa se encontraba en la sala de su casa esperando a su, ya atrasada, amiga. Anoche le habló para que por la mañana fuera a su casa y le "ayudara", no le había dicho para que porque sintió mucha vergüenza, después de todo ella no es ese tipo de chicas. Víbora acepto rápidamente y colgó. En su puerta se escuchó un golpeteo, pensó que posiblemente se tratara de Víbora, Tigresa se levantó de su lugar y se encaminó a la puerta, la abrió y comprobó que tenía razón. Allí, parada con una sonrisa, se encontraba Víbora, que no dejaba de mirarla con un brillo especial.

-Por fin llegas- reclamó Tigresa.

-Perdona, pero tuve que hacer unas "cosas" que me atrasaron- dijo haciendo énfasis en "cosa", Tigresa arqueó una ceja un poco confundida.

-Pasa- dijo mientras se hacía a un lado permitiendo a la chica de cabellos verdes entrar.

Víbora miro el lugar de pies a cabeza, se veía extrañamente feliz. Tigresa miraba cada uno de sus movimientos un tanto intrigada por el extraño comportamiento de su mejor amiga.

-¿Qué tienes?- dijo sin rodeos la peli naranja. Víbora la voltea a ver.

-Nada, bueno… es que nunca me habías invitado antes a tu casa- dijo emocionadamente- siento que nuestra relación va mejorando- le sonrió ampliamente.

Tigresa se encontraba impactada, ¿En serio nunca la había invitado antes?, pensó y pensó pero no recordaba si alguna vez invitó a alguien a su casa, al parecer era la primera vez que lo hacía.

-Lamento que no te haya invitado antes Víbora, te prometo que te invitare más seguido- Víbora puso cara de que no se la creía y no era para menos. Sabía de antemano que Tigresa no era de las chicas más sociables que conocía. Ahora eso cambió, Tigresa era más abierta a los demás, sonreía más a menudo, reía, se juntaba con ella y los chicos con mucha más regularidad y ahora la invitaba a su casa, algo que nunca hubiera pasado con la antigua y fría Tigresa, todo gracias a cierto chico de cabello albino que devolvió el calor y la luz a Tigresa.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Víbora que trataba de no llorar- y… ¿En qué quieres que te ayude?- pregunto recordando que Tigresa necesitaba ayuda en algo, se preguntaba que podría ser lo suficientemente difícil para que Tigresa no pudiera sola.

-Bueno… veras…- Tigresa tartamudeaba un poco y se puso nerviosa, no era fácil para ella pedir algo y más ese tipo de cosas- quiero que me ayudes con algo que solo tú puedes hacer- Víbora ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Y qué es?- pregunto curiosamente.

-Se trata de…- Tigresa no encontraba las palabras adecuadas, se sentía muy avergonzada al pedirle precisamente eso a Víbora, que conociéndola, haría un gran escándalo- es que quiero que me ayudes con mi…- tragó grueso y respiro hondo- imagen…

El silencio hizo acto de presencia, Tigresa se encontraba apenada por la petición que le acaba de pedir a su amiga, Víbora se encontraba inmóvil con la vista perdida.

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto para asegurarse de no haber oído mal. Tigresa tuvo que volver a repetir la vergonzosa petición.

-Qué si puedes ayudarme con mi apariencia…

El silencio volvió a reinar en el ambiente, Tigresa esperaba impaciente la respuesta, Víbora tenía muy abiertos los ojos, poco a poco en su rostro se empezó a formar una sonrisa pequeña que fue creciendo cada vez más hasta mostrar los dientes, sus ojos emanaban un extraño brillo que reflejaba emoción. Tigresa presentía la siguiente acción de su amiga y tapó sus oídos.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAA!- gritó emocionada la peli verde- ¡¿Es en serio?!- pregunto con la misma emoción. Tigresa asintió con la cabeza débilmente- ¡No lo puedo creer!- decía mientras daba pequeños saltos de alegría, sus manos no dejaban de aplaudir rápidamente pero sin hacer mucho ruido- ¡Por fin te decidiste hacer cosas femeninas!- ese comentario ofendió un poco a Tigresa pero no se podía quejar después de todo ella nunca hacia ese tipo de cosas- tenemos mucho que hacer- dijo sacando un pedazo de papel de su bolso de mano, que a simple vista era pequeño, pero luego comenzó a desdoblarlo hasta que su tamaño era comparado con un cartel más alto que ella.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó sorprendida por el tamaño de esa cosa.

-Es una pequeña lista que hice- dijo mientras se la mostraba, como título tenía "cosas que hacer con tu mejor amiga"- aquí tengo todas las cosas que no hemos hecho como mejores amigas.

-Bueno…- Tigresa no pudo terminar de hablar por la interrupción de Víbora que comenzó a leer la lista.

-Primero manicura, luego salón de belleza, salir de compras, comer helado, pasear por el parque, ponernos un alias- a Tigresa le molestaba ese tipo de cosas en lo particular pero ahora no le veía lo malo- contarnos nuestros secretos, pijamadas, probarnos ropa, maquillarnos, salir de fiesta, ponernos pestañas- Tigresa comenzó a incomodarse- leer revistas de moda, bailar música en el cuarto de la otra, hablar de nuestros sentimientos…

-Víbora…- dijo Tigresa tratando de llamar su atención.

-Bañarnos juntas, tener ropa de la otra en nuestro armario, "conversar" (para los que no entiendan esa palabra, para la mujer, significa "mitotear" entre ellas ¬¬)…

-Víbora- dijo un poco más fuerte.

-Espera- dijo ella mientras seguía leyendo- con quién nos queremos casar, nuestras medidas…- Ok ese fue el límite para la chica de cabellos anaranjados.

-¡Víbora!- le gritó con reproche. Víbora la voltea a ver, Tigresa tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Mmm… Tal vez me pase- dijo apenada.

-Yo creo que si…- se cruzaba de brazos (¬¬)

-Está bien- dijo Víbora ya más tranquila de la emoción- pero tengo una duda…

-¿Cuál?

-¿Por qué ese repentino interés en tu apariencia?- preguntó con una ceja arqueada. Tigresa quedó muda por unos momentos.

-Es que… yo… bueno… esto…- tartamudeaba sin parar mientras su rostro se ponía colorado, que para Víbora no pasó desapercibido y como un si un foco se le alumbrara en la cabeza entendió lo que sucedía, una sonrisa pícara se formó en su rostro.

-Es por Po ¿No?- Tigresa dejo de tartamudear y quedo hecha piedra.

-N-no, c-co-como crees- decía nerviosa.

-No puedes engañarme Tigresa- decía sin quitar esa sonrisa- se nota a leguas que te mueres por él, se nota en tu rostro.

-_¡¿Soy tan obvia?!- _pensó Tigresa- ¡Claro que no!- dijo tratando de no ser descubierta. Víbora sacó su celular y comenzó a aplastar la pantalla (es touch), Tigresa no entendía lo que hacía Víbora.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto un tanto desconfiada.

-Entrando a Facebook- dijo con simpleza- ¡Oh, mira esto! Es una foto de Po- mentía Víbora, Tigresa no le tomo mucha atención a esto, sospechaba que era una trampa de Víbora- y no está solo- dijo fingiendo dramáticamente sorpresa- está con una chica- Tigresa volteo a mirarla, algo dentro de ella empezó arder- ¡Y se están besando!- en un instante su celular le fue arrebatado de las manos, Tigresa comenzó a mirar la pantalla con ímpetu.

-¡¿Dónde?!- decía mientras buscaba la fotografía con desesperación y enojo, pero no encontró nada. Lentamente levanto la vista y se encontró con la sonrisa de Víbora, en ella decía "te atrape", soltó un suspiro de derrota- me atrapaste…- decía avergonzada de sí misma por caer ente la trampa de Víbora.

-Y a lo grande- dijo mientras soltaba una risita. Tigresa esconde su rostro rojo por lo apenada que estaba- no sientas pena, no es un secreto que estas enamorada de Po- Tigresa dejo de esconder el rostro y miro con los ojos muy abiertos entre sorprendida y asustada a la vez- yo y los chicos lo sabemos- dijo brindándole una sonrosa consoladora.

-¿D-desde cuándo?- preguntó igual de asustada.

-Por favor- replicó ella- desde el incidente con Tai Lung me di cuenta, hasta los chicos se dieron cuenta también- Tigresa quedo enmudecida, la pena era demasiada que le impedía el habla, sólo pudo agachar la cabeza en un intento en vano de esconder su sonrojo- vamos Tigresa- dijo Víbora tratando de animarla- estar enamorada no es algo malo- a este punto Tigresa levantó la vista- es más, deberías estar feliz de sentir un sentimiento tan maravilloso.

-Gracias Víbora- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- bueno, ahora vamos a comenzar- Víbora volvió a sacar la lista- pero sin la lista- dijo secamente, Víbora la guardo resignada.

-Bueno, empezaremos con la vestimenta- dijo con una sonrisa- muéstrame lo que tienes y veremos qué hacer.

-Me parece bien- dijo Tigresa.

Tigresa llevo a su habitación a Víbora, la pequeña de cabellos verdes miraba cada rincón del cuarto de su amiga, todo estaba muy bien ordenado y limpio, algo muy normal en Tigresa a su parecer. Tigresa se encamino a su ropero.

-Aquí está mi ropa- estaba a punto de abrir el ropero pero una fuerza descomunal la hizo a un lado con tal intensidad que termino arriba de su cama, miro al que la había arrojado a la cama y vio que Víbora estaba justo enfrente de su armario.

-Quien se encargara de ver tu ropa seré yo- dijo con determinación- además siempre quise ver lo que usas y quiero ver que escondes aquí- dijo emocionada abriendo el mueble mostrando mucha ropa de diversos colores. Víbora comenzó a revisar rápidamente cada prenda que se hallaba dentro, pero poco a poco empezó a disminuir la velocidad, su enorme sonrisa fue desapareciendo hasta convertirse en una de desilusión- ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó refiriéndose a la ropa.

-Pues mi ropa- dijo con simpleza la chica de ojos rubí.

-… ¿En serio?

-Sí, ¿Tienen algo de malo?- pregunto algo confusa.

-¿Qué si tiene algo de malo?- dijo moviendo la cabeza levemente de arriba hacia abajo, tomó una blusa que parecía camiseta de hombre por lo grande y holgada que estaba- ¿Te parece bien esto?

-Pues es muy cómoda- Víbora volvió a sacar otra prenda.

-¿Y esto?- dijo mostrándole un pans en el que ella fácilmente cabe adentro.

-Lo amarro a mi cintura con los cordones y es práctico para mi entrenamiento- Víbora volvió a meter la mano y esta vez sacó un vestido muy largo.

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo sombríamente.

-El vestido que uso cuando voy a la casa en la playa que Shifu tiene.

-Bueno… al menos has usado un vestido…- dijo viéndole el lado bueno al asunto. Volvió a meter la mano y saco un short de mezclilla que le llegaría hasta el final de las pantorrillas- nuca te había visto puesto este short- dijo arqueando una ceja.

-Porque lo uso debajo del vestido

-…- Víbora quedó en silencio al oír la repuesta de Tigresa, con cuidado volvió a meter todo dentro del armario y empezó a abrir los cajones que éste tenía, todos estaban repletas de ropa interior para hombre, Víbora tomo uno y se lo mostró, alzó las cejas en señal de una explicación.

-Me gusta esa ropa interior- dijo con naturalidad.

Víbora miró a tigresa, luego al ropero, de nuevo a Tigresa y al final al ropero. Se acercó a Tigresa y la miró a los ojos.

-¿Quieres que te ayude con tu imagen, no es así?- Tigresa asiente con la cabeza- entonces necesito que traigas líquido inflamable y unos fósforos, luego búscame enfrente de tu casa - Tigresa no puso objeción y obedeció a su amiga.

Una vez encontró todo lo que su amiga le había pedido fue al donde habían acordado encontrarse, al llegar notó que ella miraba un gran bote de basura, se preguntaba de dónde lo había sacado.

-Aquí traje lo que me pediste- dijo extendiéndole las cosas, Víbora las tomó y comenzó a vaciar el líquido dentro del contenedor, Tigresa arquea una ceja algo confundida- ¿Qué estas haciendo?- se acerca al gran contenedor de basura y se asoma, sus ojos casi se salen de sus orbitas al ver que adentro se encontraba toda su ropa- ¡¿Qué hace mi ropa en la basura?!- preguntó mientras miraba a su amiga, Víbora tenía un cerrillo encendido en la mano y la vista fija en la ropa-… ¿Víbora?...- antes de poder hacer algo Víbora ya había soltado el cerrillo y en un instante la ropa comenzó a arder.

Tigresa se apartó de golpe del enorme contenedor que ahora se encontraba en llamas. Tardo un poco en reaccionar pero al final corrió adentro de su casa para tomar el extintor que había en la cocina y, con la misma rapidez con la que entró, salió a apagar el siniestro. Una vez sofocadas la llamas miro dentro de él para ver si algo se había salvado, sin embargo ya no había nada que salvar, todo se había quemado o se encontraba medio calcinado por las llamas.

-¡¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso?!- dijo mientras miraba con furor a su amiga con una par de lágrimas a galopadas en sus ojos, no por tristeza sino por enojo y perdida.

-Era necesario- dijo firmemente.

-¿Necesario?- dijo con el mismo tono.

-Sí, esa ropa merecía arder en el infierno por cometer tal horrible crimen contra la moda- por la nuca de Tigresa surcaba una enorme gota de sudor (estilo anime) y más una vena hinchada por el enojo.

-¿Y ahora me podrías decir qué demonios me pondré?- Tigresa usaba todo su autocontrol para no asesinar a su "mejor" amiga. Al parecer se arrepintió después ya que un extraño brillo apareció alrededor de ella con una sonrisa que no le gustaba para nada (Vibora: *-*, Tigresa: O_Ou).

-¿Cuánto dinero tienes?- Tigresa saco su cartera y de inmediato le fue arrebatada de las manos por Víbora, ella no encontró nada adentro- no hay nada, pensé que tendrías algunos ahorros o que Shifu te daba algo de dinero para gastos personales- Tigresa extiende la mano y abre un pequeño cierre de la cartera y de ella saca una tarjeta de color jade y unos extraños símbolos dorados, Víbora abrió sus ojos a más no poder, las manos le temblaban debido a la fuerte ansiedad que sentía su pequeño cuerpo -Esto es…

-Shifu me la dio para cualquier cosa que necesitara o para casos de emergencia, aunque casi no la uso, excepto para mis gastaos de la escuela.

-¿Sabes qué es esto?- le preguntó sin quitar esa enorme impresión de sus ojos.

-Una tarjeta de crédito- respondió Tigresa.

-No es cualquier tarjeta de crédito… es la Golden Jade Master Card, ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?- Tigresa tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de a dónde iba todo eso.

-No…- dijo temerosa por la posible respuesta de su amiga.

-¡De compras!- gritó eufóricamente emocionada.

Después de ese instante Tigresa fue arrastrada por Víbora al centro comercial, al principio se resistió pero tuvo que aceptar por dos razones; la primera es que sabía que no la dejaría en paz hasta que fueran de compras, la segunda, pero la más importante es que ya no tenía ropa que ponerse. Una vez ya llegando al centro comercial Víbora no dejaba de hablar y de emanar ese brillo que en ningún momento se había separado de ella. Tigresa no se encontraba de muy buen humor para prestar atención a cada palabra que su amiga dijera solamente quería comprar ropa nueva e irse a casa.

-¡Ven Tigresa!- dijo Víbora tomándole de la mano y le brindaba una sonrisa de alegría y emoción- te llevare a los mejores lugares para comprar.

-En realidad prefiero…- Víbora ensombreció la mirada.

-Ya te dije…- una gota de sudor surco por la cabeza de Tigresa, luego la mira con una cara de miedo que hasta a ella se intimido y su voz era gruesa y fría- que yo me encargaría de tu imagen, ¿Comprendes?- Tigresa asintió lentamente con la cabeza- muy bien, sígueme- dijo volviendo a su brillante humor.

-_Bipolar…- _pensó la chica de cabellos anaranjados- _creo que mejor no me meto con Víbora y una compra de por medio- _sedijo así misma algo de miedo_._

Víbora, con paso rápido, llevó a Tigresa a una tienda de ropa, Tigresa se fijó en el nombre del local pero no le entendió ya que estaba en francés. Ya adentro Tigresa vio que el lugar era enorme a comparación con la entrada, tenía cuatro niveles y había mucha gente, la mayoría mujeres, comprando cosas, desde que entro evaluó una gran variedad de ropa de todo tipo, vestidos, blusas, pantalones, faldas, ropa deportiva, zapatos, esa tienda tenia de todo pero nada que le llamara la atención, no porque eran feas las ropas sino porque no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarles?- dijo una mujer adulta con un vestido morado ajustado al cuerpo que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos que se encontraba frente de ellas con una sonrisa de cortesía.

-Hola Karen- saludó Víbora.

-¡Víbora!- reacciono ella- hace mucho que no te veía- dijo con felicidad.

-Por favor, si solamente llevo un mes sin venir- respondió Víbora.

-Y se me hizo mucho considerando que vienes cada semana- ambas rieron por unos momentos, Tigresa, un poco confundida, miraba la escena sin decir nada. Víbora se acuerda de que Tigresa estaba con ella.

-Perdona Tigresa, te presento a Karen, la dueña de la tienda- dijo presentando a la mujer que al parecer conocía desde hace mucho.

-Mucho gusto- dijo cortésmente la mujer.

-Mucho gusto- devolvió el saludo.

-¿Y en qué puedo servirte?- dijo la señora a Víbora.

-Esta vez yo no soy la que viene de compras.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, además aun no llega la nueva colección de zapatos así que no hay nada que me interese.

-No será por qué ya compraste todo- dijo con una sonrisa santurrona.

-Tal vez jejeje- rio nerviosa. Tigresa se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención- perdón jejeje, bueno, ella es Tigresa, mi mejor amiga- dijo dando énfasis a mejor amiga- y viene de compras.

-Y ¿Qué es lo que buscas jovencita?- fijó sus ojos ahora en Tigresa.

-Bueno… yo…

-La verdad es que es la primera vez que viene de compras y no sabe qué hacer- respondió Víbora por ella- así que viene con ella para asegurarme de que no vaya a comprar ropa de hombre.

-¿Ropa de hombre?- preguntó algo confundida.

-Es una larga historia, pero ahora lo importante es conseguirle algo realmente bueno a mi amiga que quiere impresionar a un chico- Tigresa se sonroja un poco y su flequillo cubre sus ojos, pero no evitaba que el sonrojo sobresaliera.

-Ah, así que se trata de un chico- dijo como su hubiese descubierto el meollo del asunto- pues has venido al lugar correcto, aquí encontraras todo lo que desees, solo dime que es lo que deseas- al final le brindo una sonrisa.

-Bueno… yo quisiera…- Tigresa se estaba poniendo nerviosas, algo poco usual en ella, por primera vez en su vida no sabía cómo actuar pero, como había dicho Víbora, estaba ahí para llamar la atención de Po así que debía conseguir lo que siempre a conseguido cuando se esfuerza, lo mejor- la verdad es que no tengo ninguna experiencia en esto de las compras y… me gustaría que me ayudaran a elegir lo mejor que tenga, si no es mucha molestia claro- Víbora y Karen intercambiaron miradas, Víbora hace un ademán con la cabeza y después Karen mira a Tigresa.

-Pues… no por ser grosera pero ¿Cuánto tienes?- Tigresa la miro de reojo, Karen se sintió algo intimidada- digo, para saber qué es lo que puedo ofrecerte-Tigresa saca de su cartera la tarjeta de crédito y se la muestra.

-¿Con esto alcanzara? Es que necesito ahora un guardarropa completo ya que cierta personita me quemó toda mi ropa - la mujer se le quedo viendo a la tarjeta con un brillo codicioso en los ojos, miro a Tigresa, después a la tarjeta y al final a Víbora, la cual tenía una enorme sonrisa.

En menos de un instante la mujer hecha a patadas, literalmente, de la tienda a todos los clientes, pone el letrero de "cerrado" y para asegurarse de que nadie entrara cerro con una enorme cadena y candado. Al terminar de asegurarse de que no sería molestada por nadie volvió con las dos jóvenes que veían de extraña manera la repentina acción de la dueña del local.

-Con eso nadie nos molestara- dijo satisfecha de su trabajo- ahora por dónde quieres comenzar.

-… Por…- iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpida por Víbora.

-¡Ropa!- vociferó con alegría.

En menos de un segundo Tigresa era arrastrada por Karen y Víbora a la sección de prendas para vestir. En esa área se encontraba una gran variedad de blusas, pantalones, faldas, shorts y demás. Las dos empezaron a ver cada prenda del lugar que les pareciera adecuada para Tigresa y una por una hacían que ella se las probara, ella, sin tener muchas opciones, se las probaba cada cosa que le iban dando, a su parecer eran algo reveladoras (solo enseñaba los hombros y parte del pecho, sin escote) y pegada a su tonificado cuerpo, los pantalones le parecían exageradamente ajustados, sin embargo por una extraña razón aun le permitían moverse con algo de libertad. Con cada cambio de ropa las dos mujeres le aplaudían ya que, en su opinión, todo le quedaba perfecto, y a pesar de eso Tigresa sólo se quedó con cualquier color que no fuera muy, como ella le decía, "fresa". Después de un rato de medirse ropa ahora siguió el turno de los vestidos, en este nivel tuvieron que llamar a todas las empleadas para sacarla del probador, cosa que ni aun con todas pudieron, al final pudieron lograr que se probara algunos vestidos que terminó por aceptarlos más de fuerza que de gana. Ya una vez terminada la parte de la vestimenta se dirigieron hacia los accesorios, ahí compraron desde una nueva cartera para mujer y un bolso de mano para ella. Luego unos aretes, uno que otro pendiente y pulseras, Tigresa no acepto ningún adorno para el cabello. Se dirigieron al área deportiva, ahí le escogieron unos atuendos deportivos más femeninos, Tigresa se negó rotundamente a eso pero cedió por el hecho de que le gustaba demasiado entrenar.

Inmediatamente, después de ver los accesorios de la tienda y la tienda deportiva, se encaminaron a la zapatería, ahí compraron desde sandalias, zapatos, tenis deportivos, zapatillas, botas con tacón, converses y unas pantuflas. Intentó convencerla en usar maquillaje pero al ver la cara de demonio que puso supo que no debía presionar demasiado. Al final siguió la parte más difícil para Tigresa…

-Ropa interior…- dijo apenas en un susurro.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Víbora.

-…No creo que pueda hacer esto.

-Vamos, no es para tanto- dijo tratando de razonar con ella, Tigresa le lanza una mirada furtiva que capto rápidamente sin necesidad de hablar- sé que te incomoda eso pero creo que sería lo…

-He dicho no- dijo firmemente sin vacilar, Víbora supo a lo que se refería, dio un largo suspiro y termino aceptando.

-Al menos cómprate la parte de abajo, o al menos claro que tu intención no se atraer sino más bien seducir a Po- dijo esto último con una sonrisa picarona y a la vez un poco pervertida. Tigresa ardía de lo roja que se había puesto.

-¡Esta bien!- dijo derrotada.

Víbora sonrío triunfante y personalmente fue a escoger la ropa de la zona intima de su amiga. Pasaron unos momentos y llego con una gran bolsa.

-Listo- dijo orgullosa, Tigresa estaba a punto de mirar el contenido de la bolsa pero Víbora se lo impidió- las veras cuando llegues a casa- después de decir esto le entrega la ropa a una empleada para en seguida agarrar la mano de su amiga y dirigirse a la salida.

-¿A dónde vamos ahora?- preguntó ambigua la chica de cabello naranja.

-Vamos a ir al salón de belleza.

-¿Y la ropa?

-Descuida, la tienda la empaquetara y nos la guardara hasta que lleguemos.

Al salir del local Víbora encamino a Tigresa, la cual ni si quiera sabía a donde iba, hasta su próximo destino, pasaron por varias tiendas, subieron a un elevador y llegaron al cuarto piso, ahí siguieron caminado hasta el fondo de un pasillo hasta llegar a un gran salón de belleza, las dos entraron al local y apreciaron una gran cantidad de detergentes y productos de belleza, el lugar estaba abarrotado de gente y cada una era atendida por un empleado (a). El salón estaba muy bien equipado con todo lo esencial para tratamientos de belleza, desde tinas con lodo hasta máquinas para él cabello, Tigresa miraba algo curiosa todo el lugar , de pronto, frente a ellas, aparece un hombre joven, muy delgado, con dos colores distintos de cabello uno rojo y la otra parte negra, unos anteojos y una ropa de colores algo extraña para un hombre (creo que ya captaron XD), tenía una enorme sonrisa y en un bolsillo de su camisa había un peine.

-Bienvenidas a "La belleza nace por dentro", en qué puedo servirles- dijo algo afeminado aquél hombre.

-¡Luis!- gritó emocionada Víbora.

-¡Víbora!- gritó igual de emocionado- mi vida, te eche de menos- decía mientras la abrazaba.

-Yo también- decía con el abrazo- no te he visto desde que te fuiste a Europa a estudiar.

-Pues aquí me tienes "amiguis"- decía señalándose con los dedos meñiques- trabajando y haciendo que la belleza nazca en cada persona.

Luis y Víbora comenzaron a charlar de cosas sin importancia, Tigresa veía la escena como si ya la hubiese vivido antes, se aclaró la garganta lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la escucharan, "las" dos voltearon a verla, Víbora se apenó por volver a olvidar la razón por la que se encontraban ahí.

-Ups- dijo algo apenada- perdona Tigresa, es que hace dos años que no veía a Luis.

-Está bien- dijo sin darle mucha importancia.

-Me imagino que vienes por un tratamiento completo, ¿No es verdad?- dijo Luis a Víbora mientras tocaba su cabello, piel y uñas- tan suaves y frescas como pétalos de rosa, se nota que si te has estado cuidando- dijo alagándola a Víbora

-Jejeje, la verdad es que es mi amiga la que ha venido por un tratamiento completo, aunque no estaría mal que me lo hiciera yo también- dijo con un dedo en la barbilla mientras lo pensaba.

-Muy bien, serán dos tratamientos completos y yo seré quien se encargue- dijo mientras se señalaba con el dedo pulgar.

-Muchas gracias Luis, te lo dejamos todo en tus manos.

-Muy bien, primero echemos un vistazo a tu amiga- dijo mientras buscaba algo con la mirada.

-Eh… ¿Qué estas buscando?- preguntó algo curioso la peli verde.

-A tu amiga, pero no la logro encontrar- dijo mientras seguía con su búsqueda.

-Soy yo- dijo Tigresa. Luis la miro algo extraño, luego hizo la imitación perfecta de la pintura "El Grito". A Tigresa le extraño esa acción.

-¡Oh my god!- gritó estéricamente- ¡Creí que eras un chico!- ese comentario molesto a Tigresa- ¡Mira nada más como tienes el cabello!- decía mientras lo examinaba- áspero, seco, maltratado- luego examino sus manos- tan ásperas como piel de cocodrilo y tan duras como piedra- Tigresa tenía una clara vena hinchada en su frente- si mi amiguis no me dice que eres su amiga fácilmente pasas por un chico- Tigresa estaba a punto de mandarlo al hospital de un derechazo pero Víbora la detiene justo a tiempo.

-Es por eso que recuro a tu Luis no ayudaras ¿No?- dijo algo nerviosa mientras sujetaba a Tigresa.

-Hay amiguis me la estas poniendo muy difícil- dijo llevándose una mano al lado del rostro- ni siquiera sé si yo pudiera hacer un milagro en este caso- Tigresa se liberó, estaba a punto de dejarlo como mancha de salsa en el suelo pero se le vino una mejor idea a la cabeza.

-Mejor vámonos Víbora, al parecer nos equivocamos de lugar- dijo mientras se retiraba hacia la salida.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- le pregunto Víbora, que la había alcanzado, antes de llegar a la salida.

-Confía en mi- dijo en voz baja y le dio una sonrisa cómplice que Víbora capto de inmediato- además no le confiaría ni la limpieza de las uñas a ese tipo.

-¿Disculpa?- dijo Luis.

-Lo que oíste- le respondió Tigresa- solo con mirar tu "imagen" sé que no tienes lo necesario para hacer bien tu trabajo, después de todo, por tu peinado, se nota que ni siquiera sabes usar peine-un sonoro "uh" resonó por todo el salón, Tigresa y Víbora estaban por salir pero un peine se cavo justo en seguida de la pared de la entrada a unos centímetros de Tigresa, ella voltea y mira a Luis con el brazo extendido.

-¿Qué dijiste?- dijo ofendido por las palabras de Tigresa.

-Que no creo que seas tan bueno como dices ser- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Todos los empleados miraron a Tigresa, luego a Luis y al final a Tigresa otra vez. Ambo se miraban sin pestañar siquiera. Era obvio que Tigresa le había dado en todo el orgullo a Luis, que ahora, sentía su honor y orgullo estaban siendo insultados.

-¿Me estas retando?- dijo arqueando una ceja.

-¿Retarte?- dijo sonriendo de lado y soltaba una leve risa- por favor, no tienes el nivel necesario para poder hacerlo, ¿Cómo esperas que rete a alguien como tú, que ni si quiera está a la altura, de un reto como yo? No tienes lo necesario… amiguis…

Muy bien, era oficial, a Luis le habían dado muy duro en el orgullo y estaba muy cabreado por lo que decía cierta chica de cabellos anaranjados. Hubo silencio por unos minutos donde ninguno de los dos apartaba la vista.

-Yo le puedo sacar brillo hasta al lodo.

-Hablas demasiado- le contesto Tigresa.

-Si yo quiero te convierto en princesa de cuentos de hada.

-No sabrías reconocer a un princesa ni aunque ésta te mordiera.

-…- hubo otro momento de silencio, Luis miraba con intensidad a Tigresa de pies a cabeza, luego sonrío- entonces empecemos - Tigresa sonrió satisfecha y Víbora miraba sorprendida a su amiga.

-¿Cómo sabias que funcionaria?- preguntó curiosa.

-Porque, sin excepciones, los hombres tienen un talón de Aquiles y es su orgullo en donde más les duele que los golpeen- Víbora sonrió satisfecha con la respuesta de su amiga, tendría que anotarla cuando tuviera oportunidad.

Las puestas del salón se cerraron de golpe, los empleados la habían cerrado y la gente que se encontraba adentro desapareció. Luis tomo a ambas jóvenes de las muñecas y las jaló hacía en medio de la tienda- mis compañeros se encargaran de ti Víbora, yo personalmente atenderé a tu amiga.

-Buena suerte Tigresa- se despidió de ella la chica de cabello verde tras desaparecer de tras de un puerta.

Tigresa quedó sola con Luis, el cual empezó a sacar un montón de cosas de varios cajones y muebles, se puso una bata, una mascarilla en la boca y unos guates, tenía pinta de doctor.

-Empecemos- dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Tigresa tragó grueso, tal vez no fue tan buena idea como había pensado. Sin poder pensar en nada más fue a parar, por un empujón de Luis, a una silla, pasó a ser atada a ella y trasnportada a un cuarto desconocido.

-¿Qué vas a hacerme?- pregunto algo asustada pero no lo demostraba.

-Primero arreglare la piel de reptil que tienes a piel tan suave como la seda, limare tu uñas, te expoliare el rostro y al final me asegurare de que tu cabello ya no sea un mar de telarañas- después saco un montón de cremas y herramientas, algo grandes, que hicieron que Tigresa empezara a sudar- comencemos- dijo sombríamente- mi diamante en bruto.

Hubo varios gritos provenientes de ese cuarto, Víbora no le tomo mucha importancia y dejo que la atendieran. Pasó más o menos tres horas y no había señal de su amiga Tigresa, Víbora sólo esperaba pacientemente a que Luis terminara con Tigresa. Pasaron varios minutos en que Víbora no hacia más que jugar con su cabello recién lavado y cepillado. Las puertas de la habitación donde se encontraba, víbora miro a Luis que salía con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó curiosa.

-Amiguis… soy un Dios- dijo con egocéntricamente feliz.

De la puerta salió Tigresa, pero no la Tigresa de antes, esta era completamente diferente. Vibora estaba con la boca bien abierta y los ojos exageradamente abiertos, no creía lo que sus ojos miraban. Tigresa tenía la piel brillante y notablemente suave, sus uñas estaba cuidadosamente limadas y con esmalte pero lo que más le llamo su atención fue su cabello. Éste fue recortado ligeramente y peinado, ahora era más brillante y más sedoso, tenia un elegante cepillado con puntas hacia afuera de forma corta (es un peinado estilo chloe de Smallville).

-No me lo puedo creer- dijo sin poder creérselo aun.

-Ni yo tampoco- dijo Luis- es mi obra maestra, mi musa, mi inspiración, mi diamante, mi mejor trabajo- dijo orgulloso.

-¿Cómo me veo?- pregunto algo apenada.

-Amiga, yo sabía que eras hermosa pero ahora… ¡Eres toda una diosa!- chilló emocionada.

-Todo gracias a Luis- dijo Tigresa- muchas gracias y lamento haberte insultado- dijo inclinando la cabeza.

-No- respondió- yo te lo agradezco a ti- incclino también la cabeza- por mostrarme la verdadera belleza hecha persona.

Luis no acepto un pago… sólo pidió unas fotografías de Tigresa con su imagen nueva. Después se fueron a la tienda de ropa, Karen y las demás empleadas no reconocieron de inmediato a Tigresa y al darse cuenta de que era ella se volvieron locas por la belleza de la peli naranja. Le entregaron una montaña de bolsas, se ofrecieron a ayudarle pero Tigresa levanto sin ningún problema todas las bolsas, Karen dijo:

-No solo eres hermosa, también eres extraordinariamente fuerte, ¿Eres alguna clase de diosa?

Se fueron del centro comercial a la casa de Tigresa, ahí Víbora guardo toda la ropa por Tigresa, que al principio se negó pero fue convencida. Eran alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde, la mañana se fue volando, Tigresa invito a Víbora para que se quedara a comer, ella acepto efusivamente. Pasaron más y más horas, las dos se divertían platicando de cosas triviales como cualquier chica de su edad. Era la primera vez que las dos pasaban tanto tiempo juntas en un día. Víbora noto que Tigresa tenía una fotografía de Po en el fondo de la pantalla de su computadora y no perdió oportunidad en hacerle una que otra broma que termino por dejar a Tigresa más roja que un tomate. De un momento a otro la noche llego y Víbora estaba a punto de irse a su casa pero antes saco el nuevo uniforme de Tigresa.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó curiosa la chica de ojos rubí.

-Solo un ligero recorte- y sin previo aviso, con una tijeras, corto la falda de tigresa dejándola visiblemente más corta.

-¿Pero qué mierda has hecho?- chilló enojada.

-Tu falda era demasiado larga- contesto con simpleza.

-¡Pero ahora es exageradamente corta!- dijo mientras se la probaba por encima- ¡Un poco más corta y enseño la ropa interior!...- Tigresa recordó que no había visto la ropa interior que Víbora le había comprado. Fue hacia el cajón y por poco se le sale el corazón al ver la ropa interior que su amiga escogió para ella, la mayoría eran tangas muy delgadas o de encaje. La sangre le hervía, no de ira sino más bien de vergüenza- ¿Qué es esto?...- Víbora estaba por contestarle pero Tigresa prosiguió- no me digas… ropa interior…- Víbora asintió- dame una razón para no tirar este… intento de ropa interior…

-Que a esta hora las tiendas están cerradas y no podrás comprar más, así que si no te las pones pues tendrás que ir sin nada a la escuela, además debes sacar provecho de esas largas y bien formadas piernas que tienes y deberías hacer un contoneo para llamar más la atención - sonrío inocentemente.

PLAZZ, PUNCH, PACK.

Se escucho en la habitación de Tigresa, en el suelo de la misma habitación se hallaba Víbora con varios chichones en la cabeza y unas "X" en sus ojos y una Tigresa notablemente molesta con el puño alzado y una vena que sobresalía de él. Mas calmada ayudó a Víbora a irse a su casa a descansar, después de todo mañana seria el primer día de clases para todos y con eso el tan deseado encuentro con Po… sin notarlo una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Ella sabia de ante mano que deseaba poder verlo otra vez, fue a su habitación y se miró en el espejo, debía de admitirlo, se veía fabulosa.

-¿_Me preguntó si a Po le gustara?- _pensó ella.

Después de cenar, en compañía de Zeng ya que Shifu no volvería hasta más tarde, tomó un baño y se fue a dormir con cierto chico de cabello blanco, hermosa sonrisa y cautivadores ojos color jade en sus pensamientos e increíblemente por primera vez en su vida se encontraba nerviosa por ir a la escuela.

Por fin después de mucho intentarlo Morfeo hizo su trabajo y la mando al mundo de los sueños donde todo era posible.

**MAÑANA DE VÍBORA.**

Víbora se había levantado temprano, tomó un ligero baño y se cambio a su nuevo uniforme con el número dos en un borde de su manga, era el mismo conjunto pero con el numero dos agregado. Se peino y maquillo para después salir de su habitación. Se dirigió a la cocina donde su madre se encontraba preparando el desayuno.

-Buenos días mamá- saludó Víbora a su madre.

-Buenos días hija- le respondió su madre- ¿Cómo amaneciste?- le preguntó cariñosamente.

-Muy bien- huele el delicioso desayuno- huele delicioso- dice mientras toma asiento en la mesa.

-Gracias cariño- le sirve un plato y se lo da.

-¿Papa no bajara a desayunar?- preguntó la peli verde mientras probaba su desayuno.

-Él se fue muy de madrugada por una urgencia- toma asiento junto a su hija- así que seremos solo nosotras dos.

Ambas terminan su desayuno entre pláticas y risas. Una vez terminaron de desayunar Víbora se levanto y llevó los platos al lava trastes.

-¿Nerviosa por tu primer día?- le preguntó su mamá.

-Todo lo contrarios mamá, estoy ansiosa por volver a la escuela- dijo felizmente mientras tomaba su mochila y le la colgaba del hombro.

-¿No tendrá algo que ver con un chico?- dijo pícaramente.

-¡No!- exclamó Víbora algo apenada- bueno… si…- esa respuesta tomó desprevenida a su mamá.

-Vaya… no me esperaba eso… ese chico… ¿Te gusta?

-¡No!- se apresuro a contestar- es que hace mucho que no lo veo, es un gran amigo pero hasta ahí- su madre comprendió de quien estaba hablando.

-Ah, es ese chico de cabello blanco- pensó por unos segundo y prosiguió hablando- se llama Po, ¿No?

-Sí, es él- dijo Víbora- hace mucho que no lo veo y yo y los chicos lo echamos de menos- un sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-Es un buen muchacho, si lo ves le mandas saludos de mi parte.

-Sí- dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida.

-Espera- la detiene su madre- te llevare a la escuela.

-No gracias mamá- abre la puerta- iré en autobús junto con Tigresa- sale por la puerta y antes de cerrarla le grita- ¡No vemos más tarde mamá!

Y sin nada más que decir corrió a la esquina donde esperaba al camión, ahí se encontraría con su mejor amiga y su nueva imagen, que era el principal motivo por el cual quería verla.

**MAÑANA DE GRULLA.**

Grulla se encontraba en la ducha, el agua corría por su cabello y luego por su cuerpo, que a pesar que era delgado, estaba bien tonificado, no exagerado, pero lo suficiente para lucir algo. Eran ya varios los minutos en los que pasó bajo el agua hasta que cerró la llave y dejó de caer agua. Salió de la ducha y tomo una toalla con la que empezó a secar su cabello y después su cuerpo.

De uno closet saco su uniforme y se lo puso con un poco de prisa, no porque fuese tarde en realidad era muy de madrugada, recogió su cabello en una cola de caballo no muy larga y después tomó un enorme morral y se lo coloco en el hombro. Soltó un ligero suspiro y salio de su habitación. Al llegar a la sala se encontró con su madre que le tenía ya listo el desayuno.

-Buenos días hijo- lo saludo ella un poco… ¿Triste?

-Buenos días mamá…- vio que su madre tenía unas visibles ojeras por falta de sueño- no dormiste bien, ¿No es así?- su mamá dejo escapar algo de aire de sus pulmones.

-Así es…- miro a su hijo a los ojos- ¿Seguro quieres hacerlo?

-Si mamá- respondió Grulla, su mamá agacha la cabeza con desánimo- no estés afligida mamá, estaré bien- dijo tratando de animarla.

-Eso dijiste cuando fuiste al baile y casi te mata un loco- dijo preocupada por recordad aquel incidente donde casi toda la escuela estuvo apunto de victima por ese criminal.

-Pero ese loco ahora ya no está- le recordó Grulla- además esta es una buena oportunidad para reducir los gastos de la casa.

-A mi no me importan los gastos de la casa, lo que me importa eres tú- dijo aun angustiada la madre de Grulla.

-Mamá…- su madre lo atrapa en un sorpresivo abrazo, Grulla tardo en corresponder ante esa acción, le dolía ver su madre en ese estado, sin embargo no desistiría de su decisión.

-Piénsalo un poco más- le dijo casi en un suplica la señora mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-No mamá, esto es lo mejor- su madre bajo la mirada algo decaída- pero no te sientas mal por favor…

-Cómo quieres que no me sienta mal si mi bebé se va de la casa.

-Sólo me iré a vivir a los departamentos de la escuela- dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

Hace unos días Grulla recibió una llamada de la escuela donde le ofrecían un dormitorio en la escuela, Grulla no perdió esa oportunidad y acepto de inmediato, era obvio que a su madre no le agrado la idea.

-Te prometo que te llamare todos los días y te visitare todos los fines de semana- decía tratando de animarla.

-Prométeme que te cuidaras…

-Lo prometo- dijo sonriéndole.

-Y que te lavaras los dientes.

-Lo prometo.

-Báñate diariamente.

-…Lo prometo.

-Lava tu ropa con suavizante, recuerda que tienes sensible la piel.

-…Lo prometo…

-¡Y que no se te ocurra llevar chicas a tu cuarto!

-¡Mamá!- dijo muy apenado el peli negro.

-Sólo por precaución- dijo con una sonrisa- cuídate hijo- dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Lo hare- dijo para depositar un beso en la frente de su mamá.

Grulla desayuno lo que su madre le había preparado, al terminar su desayuno fue hacia la salida de su casa y salió por ella. Caminó unas calles para luego detenerse, miro atrás y sonrió melancólicamente y siguió su camino. Llego a la parada de los camiones y espero hasta que uno pasara, no tuvo que esperar mucho ya que el camión llego rápido, se subió a él para llegar a su nueva casa.

Al llegar a la entrada de la escuela notó que no había nadie todavía, el cielo seguía oscuro y solamente había unas cuentas luces encendidas. Se encamino hacia el área de departamentos, ya en el pasado las miró pero no con mucho detenimiento, miro la carta que le dieron para acceder a los cuartos, lo primero que tenía que hacer era encontrar al portero para que le diera su llave.

-Puedo ayudarte- dijo una voz ronca a su espalda. Grulla volteo rápidamente algo asustado por la repentina aparición se aquella persona- perdona si te asuste- se disculpó el hombre.

-No hay cuidado- respondió ahora más calmado.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-Busco al portero- le contestó Grulla.

-Lo has encontrado- dijo aquel hombre que las penumbras de la noche no dejaban ver bien su rostro.

-Ah… bueno… yo…

-Tú debes ser el nuevo- dijo el portero- ¿Tienes la carta de aprobación?- Grulla se la entrega y aquel hombre la revisa por todos lados- muy bien, todo esta en orden- dice mientras le entrega la carta- ten tu llave y un mapa de las instalaciones para que no te pierdas- dice para después darse media vuelta y desaparecer sin dejar rastro.

Grulla mira la dirección por donde se había ido, le pareció un poco extraño y sombrío aquel sujeto pero no le dio mucha importancia. Grulla siguió el mapa al pie de la letra y rápidamente encontró su cuarto, metió la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta. El lugar estaba totalmente oscuro, busco en la pared el interruptor para encender la luz, llevaba un buen rato buscándolo hasta que por fin dio con él. De inmediato su habitación se llenó de luz dejando ver todo lo que había dentro de aquel cuarto.

El cuarto era bastante grande, en una esquina había un escritorio, algunos muebles, una puerta corrediza donde gozaba con el espacio suficiente para guardar su ropa, una cama muy amplia y el suelo estaba alfombrado e incluso tenía un baño. Entro dando pasos cortos, cerró la puerta de tras de él y dejo su mochila en la cama para luego acostarse él.

-Este lugar es más amplio que mi cuarto jejeje- se dijo así mismo- ¿Qué hora será?...- dijo Grulla mientras miraba un reloj que estaba colgado en la pared- las seis y media…- de pronto se levantó de golpe de su cama- ¡Que tonto soy!- gritó algo exaltado- ¡Se me había olvidado que él llegaba hoy mismo!

Sin decir nada más Grulla toma su mochila y sale corriendo del cuarto, no antes de cerrarlo claro, para dirigirse a la escuela.

**MAÑANA DE MONO.**

Mono se encontraba plácidamente dormido en su cama, tenía una pierna fuera de la cama y su sabana tapaba la mitad de su cuerpo, parecía que nada podía perturbar su sueño hasta que de pronto entra su tío corriendo a su habitación y le grita.

-¡Mono levántate!- toma el colchón de un extremo y lo levanta para tirar a su sobrino, Mono se despierta muy sorprendido y bastante aturdido por la repentina sacudida- ¡Son las ocho en punto, se te hizo tarde para ir a la escuela!- Mono abrió ampliamente sus ojos muy sorprendido y a la vez muy asustado, miro el reloj que estaba es su buró y en efecto marcaba las ocho de la mañana.

Como si fuera una bala Mono se encerró en el baño, se escuchó el sonido del agua caer y luego cesó, el castaño salió en toalla y de su closet sacó su uniforme y de unos rápidos y precisos movimientos se la puso prácticamente de un brinco. Luego toma su mochila y sale disparado hacia la cocina y de un frasco coge unas galletas y, con la misma velocidad, salió de la casa.

-¡_Él ya debió de haber llegado!- _pensó el castaño.

Su tío miró por la ventana como su sobrino corría por la calle como un mono al que le abren su jaula y corre hacia la libertad, cuando lo vio dar vuelta en la esquina se tiró al suelo soltando una sonora carcajada.

-¡Se la creyó!- decía una y otra vez- ¡De verdad se la creyó!- dijo mirando su reloj que decían las seis de la mañana- jejeje, me preguntó cuándo se dará cuenta-dijo para después ir a la cocina y tomar unas galletas del frasco y comerlas lentamente- están muy ricas.

**MAÑANA DE MANTIS.**

Mantis se había levantado de su cama, se alisto para ir a la escuela, se peinó y tomo un desayuno rápido y se salió de su casa con rumbo a su escuela. (Mantis: ¡Espera! ¿Eso es todo?) (Yo: me tengo que apresurar y la verdad no tenía a nadie más a quien recortar) (Mantis: ¡Que tal a Tigresa!) (Yo: estás loco si crees que la recortare a ella, es personaje sobre valorado ¬¬) (Mantis: ._.)

**MAÑANA DE TIGRESA.**

Muy de mañana Tigresa, la chica más fuerte y más temperamental de toda la ciudad, y lo más probable es que sea de toda China, se había levantado temprano para hacer el desayuno para ella y su papá. Aunque era su primera vez preparando algo en la cocina, se sentía con mucha confianza como para preparar un simple desayuno. Shifu bajo tiempo después y tomó rumbo hacia la cocina y se sorprendió al ver a Tigresa dentro de ella sirviendo algo en unos platos hondos.

-Buenos días hija- la saludó con cariño el pequeño director.

-Buenos días padre- le devolvió el saludo.

-Veo que preparaste el desayuno- dijo mientras tomaba asiento en un silla.

-Así es- respondió contenta mientras le acercaba un plato a su padre- espero que te guste- Shifu miró su plato y contemplo que había un montón de bolitas negras un puco curveadas- vaya, hiciste frijoles negros para desayunar.

-…Es cereal…- (Q3Q)

-…- Shifu miro el plato, luego a Tigresa, de nuevo al plato y volvió con Tigresa, la cual se veía decaída a simple vista- ah, perdóname, no traigo mis anteojos y no distingo los tubérculos y los cereales jejeje- dijo con una gota de sudor surcando su cabeza.

-¿En serio?- preguntó algo insegura la peli naranja.

-Claro- afirmó con ímpetu Shifu- y déjame decirte que se ve muy bien- le brindo una cálida sonrisa. Tigresa le devuelve la sonrisa.

Tigresa miraba a Shifu sin pestañear, Shifu sabía lo que significaba eso, ella esperaba que comiera su cereal. Comenzó a sudar debido al hecho de que ese "desayuno" no se veía muy… ¿Comestible?, no, no apto para la salud sería el termino correcto. Tigresa empezaba a dejar de sonreír y Shifu no le quedó más remedio que hacer tripas corazón, tomar la cuchara y con ella llevarse el cereal a la boca. Shifu sentía que masticaba piedras, daba lentos movimientos con su quijada para no lastimarse. El sonido del masticar era similar como cuando alguien muele vidrios rotos. Shifu realizó un esfuerzo sobre humano para poder tragarlo pero al final lo consiguió y le da una sonrisa forzosa a Tigresa.

-Está bueno- dijo Shifu con la misma expresión en su rostro.

-Que bien- dice feliz. Tigresa lo vuelve a mirar, Shifu reacciono ante esto, ella no se iría sino terminaba su desayuno, algo que ya no es una opción, así que tenía que buscar una muy buena excusa.

-Mmm… - Shifu la mira por unos segundos pero nota algo raro en ella- ¿Tienes un nuevo cortarte de cabello?

-Así es… ¿Qué te parece?- dijo algo insegura.

-Te vez muy bien- dice con una enorme sonrisa- te ves preciosa hija- Tigresa se apena un poco por el halago de su padre.

-Muchas gracias papá- dice aun un poco apenada.

-Tigresa ¿No se te está haciendo tarde para ir a la escuela?- Tigresa reacciono ante esto y toma su mochila.

-Es cierto- dice para después encaminarse a la salida- nos vemos más tarde- dice mientras sale por ella.

Shifu se levanta de un brinco de la mesa con el plato en las manos, corre a la trituradora de comida y vacía el plato en la máquina y luego la enciende. Shifu soltó un suspiro de alivio pero la maquina empezó a sonar un poco extraño, como si alguna piedra hubiese caído dentro, luego se detiene y empieza a soltar humo y se prende en llamas, Shifu reacciona rápido y toma el extintor pero este se encontraba vacío. Esta vez corre al refrigerador y saca todo líquido que se encontraba en él y lo vierte en el fuego apagándolo por completo. Estaba tan distraído con ese incidente que no había notado la falda de Tigresa

-Creo que tengo que ir al hospital... – dijo Shifu al sentir un extraño hormigueo en su estomago.

**(A PARTIR DE ESTE MOMENTO DEJA DE SER "MAÑANAS" Y EMPIZA LO GENERAL)**

Grulla se encontraba en la entrada de la escuela esperando pacientemente a sus amigos. No tardo mucho tiempo en aparecer el primero de ellos, el cual era mantis, y se encontró con Grulla. Ambos jóvenes se saludaron con fraternidad y juntos esperaban al resto de sus amigos. Mono fue el siguiente en aparecer pero llevaba tanta prisa que los pasó sin prestarles atención. Tardo un tiempo en reaccionar hasta que cayó en cuanta de que su tío le había jugado una broma, él se devolvió a la entrada junto con Grulla y Mantis, se encontraba bastante fatigado como para poder saludarlos así que sólo se sentó en el suelo para recobrar el aliento. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que una muy conocida voz, para ellos, resonó en el aire llamándoles por sus nombres. Los tres varones voltearon en la dirección de aquella voz y se encontraron con una chica de cabello verde y una enorme sonrisa.

-Hola chicos- los saludo efusivamente.

-Hola Víbora- dijeron al unísono.

-¿Por qué tan feliz?- pregunto Mantis.

-Me alegro que preguntes Mantis- dijo Víbora- prepárense que esto quedara gravado en la historia de China- giro la cabeza con dirección a una esquina por donde se doblaba la calle.

-¿A qué te refieres con…?- Mono no pudo terminar de preguntar ya que de la esquina apareció nada más ni nadie menos que Tigresa con su nueva imagen.

Mono, Mantis y Grulla abrieron sus quijadas hasta que estas toparon con el piso, sus ojos miraban a una hermosa chica que su mirada parecía de fuego, tenía unas largas y hermosas piernas y meneaba suavemente sus caderas dándole un toque seductor a su andar, aunque ese cabello color naranja se les hacia muy familiar. Ella se iba acercando lentamente hacia ellos lo que provocó que se pusieran algo nerviosos.

-Hola- los saludo ella.

-Hola- respondieron al saludo bobamente.

Víbora miraba la escena muy divertida, al parecer los chicos no se han dado cuenta de que ella era Tigresa.

-¿Les pasa algo?-preguntó la chica de cabellos anaranjados.

-Lindas piernas- dijo Mantis intentando hacerla de galán.

En ese momento el tiempo se detuvo para Víbora, las palabras de Mantis resonaron en su cabeza como si fueran provenientes de una altavoz, un sonoro "uh" salió se sus labios ya que sabía perfectamente lo que venía. Mantis nunca vio venir el puño que se impactó en medio de su cara y que lo levanto medio metro del suelo y recorrer una distancia de tres metros. Mono y Grulla abrieron enormemente sus ojos, miraron a la chica de cabello anaranjado y ésta tenia el puño extendido, sus ojos eran semejantes a la de un asesino asueldo que intimidaba hasta al más duro de los hombres.

-¿No crees que te pasaste un poquito Tigresa?- preguntó Víbora.

-Para nada- contestó ella- si fuera por mí le hubiese sacado la cabeza de una patada pero la falda me lo impide. Los otros dos se quedaron en shock, acaso Víbora le dijo Tigresa a aquella chica.

-Tigresa…- dijo Mono sin salir den la sorpresa.

-¿Eres tú?...- terminó Grulla por él. Tigresa los miro de manera fulminante.

-Pues claro que soy yo trío de idiotas- respondió algo molesta.

-…- hubo un leve silencio, al parecer aún no habían procesado bien lo que sus oídos habían escuchado. Tigresa y Víbora esperaban una reacción de los chicos pero estos seguían inmutables.

-¿QUÉ?- gritaron al unísono el castaño y el peli negro.

-¡¿Tigresa pero qué te pasó?! ¡Te ves… bien!- dijo Mono llevándose las mano a la cabeza.

-¿Cómo que "qué me pasó"?- preguntó algo ofendida.

-Pues te ves… femenina- agregó Grulla.

Era oficial, a Tigresa la habían ofendido, y eso no era nada bueno. Tigresa los miro con cara de pocos amigos y se acercó lentamente hacia ellos con claras intenciones de lastimarlos. Grulla y Mono veían su fin sin escapatoria, pero por suerte la intervención de una chica de baja estatura y de cabello verde impidió el asesinato de sus dos amigos.

-Tranquilízate Tigresa- dijo interponiéndose en su camino- nos es para tanto, tal vez Mantis se lo haya ganado, pero los chicos no tienen la culpa- dijo en un intento de salvarles la vida.

-¿Y por qué?- dijo aún en plan de hacerle lo mismo que le hizo a Mantis a ellos.

-Tú nunca te has arreglado como las demás chicas, es por eso que los chicos se sorprendieron mucho y hasta no te reconocieron a simple vista- Tigresa escuchaba atentamente las palabras de su amiga- así que no los puedes culpar de que hayan reaccionado de esa forma- los chicos esperaban que aquella convincente excusa los sacara de ese aprieto y al parecer lo logro ya que Tigresa dejo de fruncir el ceño.

-De acuerdo- dijo ya más calmada- pero les advierto que si vuelve a pasar algo como esto o como lo que dijo Mantis- Tigresa se tronó los huesos de los nudillos y estos resonaron con fuerza, los dos jóvenes tragaron grueso- terminaran peor que él- dijo mientras señalaba a Mantis, el cual no daba señales de vida.

-Entendido- dijeron muy asustados abmos muchachos.

-Oye Tigresa- la llamó Víbora, Tigresa se la acerca y ésta le dice al oído- si así reaccionaron ellos no me imagino como reaccionara Po cuando te vea.

Tigresa se sonrojó por el comentario de Víbora, aunque no le molestaba mucho, de hecho le gustaba. De sólo pensar que Po la elogiara con dulces palabras, que la mirara como mujer, que la apresara entre sus fuertes brazos y la mirara directo a sus ojos con esos hermosos y profundos ojos esmeralda que poseía hacia que su ser se estremeciera de pies a cabeza. El color rojo de sus mejillas agarraban aún más fuerza que antes y una sonrisa de soñadora se formó en su rostro. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no sentía que alguien la movía del hombro, cuando por fin reacciono se encontró con Víbora que tenía una enorme sonrisa.

-¿En qué estabas pensando pervertida?- preguntó Víbora con una sonrisa pícara.

-N-nada que te incumba- dijo algo apenada por tener esa clase de pensamientos.

Pasó el tiempo y Po aun no aparecía, en ese tiempo Mantis ya se había levantado después de recibir aquel duro golpe de Tigresa, le sangraba un poco la nariz pero fuera de eso se encontraba bien, sus amigos varones le explicaron lo que sucedió y Mantis dio gracias al cielo de que no le fue peor. Faltaban solo diez minutos para que el timbre sonara y los cinco se encontraban impacientes.

-¿Cuándo demonios piensa llegar?- dijo algo molesto el castaño.

-De seguro tuvo algún contra tiempo- dijo Grulla tratando de justificar a su ya muy retrasado amigo.

-Si, como una carretilla llena de panecillos que se encontró a medio camino- dijo Mantis para después echarse a reír, Mono lo siguió unos segundos más tarde.

-No se burlen chicos- dijo Víbora algo molesta por el comportamiento de aquellos do- ¿Y se le pasó algo grave?- dijo algo preocupada-

Mono y Mantis dejaron de reírse, todos se encontraban en absoluto silencio por lo que acababa de decir Víbora, Tigresa era la que se veía más preocupada de todos. Las múltiples ideas de que le pudiera pasar algo grave a Po la mortificaban demasiado.

-_¿Y si en verdad le pasó algo?-_ pensó Tigresa y la imagen e Po tirado en el suelo encima de un charco de sangre apareció por su cabeza y al parecer no fue la única ya que sus amigos levantaron, al mismo tiempo que ella, la cabeza.

-Iré a buscarlo- dijo Tigresa.

-¡Si, vamos todos!- dijeron levantando los brazos Víbora, Grulla, Mono, mantis y Po… espera… ¿Po?

Los cinco voltearon y se encontraron con el alvino de ojos color jade brillante, tenía un brazo alzado en el aire y esa gran sonrisa que lo caracterizaba. Sus amigos se le quedaron viendo por unos instantes, Po bajo lentamente el brazo algo incómodo por las miradas que recibía y comenzó a rascarse la nuca.

-Y… ¿A quién vamos a buscar? Jejeje…- río algo nervioso.

-¡Po!- gritaron Mono, Víbora, Grulla y Mantis mientras lo atrapaban en un efusivo abrazo grupal.

-No sabes lo mucho que te extrañamos viejo- dijo Mono.

-¿En serio?- dijo Po algo avergonzado.

-Sí, no sabes las ganas que teníamos de verte- afirmó Grulla.

-Gracias chicos- dijo Po devolviéndoles el abrazo.

-Cuéntanos Po ¿Qué tal te fue?- preguntó Mantis.

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar.

Tigresa miraba la escena algo apartada, se sentía feliz de volverlo a ver pero su cuerpo se encontraba paralizado, quería ir a abrazarlo como los demás, sin embargo su cuerpo quería salir corriendo de ahí, ahora su mente se debatía entre quedarse y confrontar la situación o salir huyendo. Víbora notó eso en Tigresa y le dice con la mirada que se acercara por detrás, Tigresa, algo dudosa, obedece las instrucciones de Víbora. Una vez que se encontraba a espaldas de Po, el cual no notaba su presencia, Víbora empujo con fuerza a Po que terminó chocando con Tigresa.

-Perdón- dice mientras se da la vuelta.

-No pasa nada Po- dijo Tigresa.

-Gracias Tigresa- Po voltea para ver a sus amigos y vuelve a voltear rápidamente y mira a Tigresa muy sorprendido y con los ojos bien abiertos- ¿Ti-tigresa?- tartamudea nerviosamente.

-Pues quién más sería- dijo mientras le daba una calida sonrisa.

Po la miro de pies a cabeza, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para sus amigos que se rieron un poco ante la expresión de Po, Tigresa se sonrojo un poco por la poca discreción de Po al mirarla pero no le molesto. Po seguía inspeccionándola de pies a cabeza como maquina, tragó grueso y abrió la boca para decir algo pero nada salió de su boca.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- preguntó Tigresa acortando la distancia entre ambos (pero no mucho).

-Te ves… te ves…- Po intentaba completar la frase pero su nerviosismo le impedía poder acabar la oración.

-¿Si?- decía Tigresa tratando de que Po terminara la frase que tanto esperaba oír de los labios de Po.

-Te ves her…-

-¿Po?- dijo una voz femenina algo lejos de su ubicación, Po se detuvo de terminar lo que iba a decir y lentamente se voltea ver quien lo estaba llamando.

-¡POOO!- gritó emocionada una chica mientras se le lazaba en cima y le abrazaba por el cuello, Po a penas reacciona y la atrapa poniendo sus manos a los costados de la chica y ambos dan varias vueltas en su propio eje. Los demás veían la escena con cara de WTF y Tigresa tenía una vena hinchada en la frente. Po la baja al suelo con delicadeza pero sin soltarla todavía, la chica se separa de él, sin romper el abrazo, y lo mira a los ojos- no sabes lo mucho que te extrañe- dijo dándole un sonrisa mientras una lagrimilla se escapaba de su ojo derecho.

-… ¿Song?- dice Po muy asombrado. Ella le sonríe- ¡Song!- dice feliz para volver juntar su cuerpo con el de ella fundiéndolo en un cálido abrazo que la levanto de nuevo del suelo.

Los cinco miraban la escena bastante impactados. Varias preguntas se formaron en sus cabezas y cierta chica de cabello anaranjado parecía que estallaría en cualquier momento a causa de la rabia que sentía en ese momento hacia aquella chica.

-Mira cuanto has crecido- decía asombrada Song mientras lo miraba de pies a cabeza.

-Sí, crecí un poco- decía mientras la depositaba en el suelo.

-¿Un poco? ¡Pero si eres enorme! Aún recuerdo aquel adorable osito que conocí pero ahora mírate- dijo señalándolo de pies a cabeza- te has hecho todo un hombre… uno muy apuesto en mi opinión- dijo con un deje de rubor en sus mejillas. Po se sonrojo un poco por el comentario de ella y se llevó la mano a la nuca mientras reía nerviosamente.

Ha Tigresa le hervía la sangre a más no poder, sus puños estaban tan apretados que se podía escuchar el crujir de los nudillos, su quijada estaba muy tensa y sus ojos sacaban chispas. Víbora miro a su amiga y presintió que la otra chica podría correr grave peligro así que actuó rápidamente.

-Po ¿Nos podrías presentar a tu amiga?- Po reacciona y se vuelve con sus amigos.

-Perdonen chicos jejeje- dijo algo apenado- ella es Song una vieja amiga que conocí hace años- decía mientras señalaba a la mencionada- Song ellos son los amigos de los que te platique.

-Mucho gusto, me da gusto conocerlos finalmente- dijo haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza.

Los cinco miraron a cuerpo completo a la nueva chica, era alta, no más que Tigresa, delgada, de cabello corto y con un peinado moderno (como el de rapunzel cuando se lo corto Yuyin en "Enredados") y de color plateado, sus ojos eran de color grises, de facciones delicadas y de piel notablemente suave y clara. Sus pestañas estaban retocadas con rimen dándole un toque sensual a su mirada, tenía un lunar de bajo de su ojo izquierdo que aumentaba la sensualidad de su mirada. Traía puesto el uniforme del instituto sólo que usaba calcetas negras que le llegaban hasta los muslos. En una palabra, era una chica condenadamente hermosa.

-Hola- dijeron cuatro de cinco de los jóvenes.

-¿Cómo se conocieron?- preguntó Tigresa forzando una sonrisa amistosa que para todos, menos Po, era obvio que retenía sus ganas de destrozar a la chica de cabello plateado.

-Nos conocimos en el hospital en donde estuve internado- respondió Po, los cinco estaban atentos a cada palabra que su amigo decía- ella se encontraba ahí por…- Po no pudo continuar ya que no se sintió muy a gusto al hablar cosas personales de otra persona.

-Está bien Po- le dijo Song mientras colocaba una de sus manos en el hombro de él- no me molesta que hables de eso, de hecho agradezco haber nacido invalida ya que de lo contrario nunca te hubiera conocido.

-¡¿Invalida?!- exclamaron muy sorprendidos los cinco.

-Así es- les afirmó ella- yo nací invalida y fue en el hospital en donde me encontraba donde conocí a mi adorable osito- ese último comentario molesto de nuevo a Tigresa.

-Deja de llamarme adorable osito- dijo muy apenado.

-No prometo nada- soltó una risita que para todos pareció más de coqueteo que de burla.

-¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?- preguntó esta vez Víbora.

-Song ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Sabía que ya había escuchado tu nombre en alguna parte, tú eres Song "La dama de la sombra".

-Así es- afirmó ella- no esperaba menos de la famosa "Pétalo de cerezo".

-¿Sabes quién soy?- dijo algo asombrada.

-Sí, te he visto bailar pero no he tenido el placer de medirme contigo.

-Pues un día podemos hacer un reto de baile, sólo tú y yo ¿Qué dices?- Víbora le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Me parece una fantástica idea- devolvió la sonrisa.

-Bueno, iré a ver las listas, mientras yo las reviso quiero que se conozcan mejor- les pidió Po a sus amigos- no se vayan de aquí, en un momento regreso- dijo para después marcharse a ver las listas de los estudiantes.

Los cinco se quedaron solos con Song, los seis miraban como Po se iba hasta desaparecer en una esquina.

-¿Y de dónde vienes?- preguntó esta vez Mantis.

-Ya cierren la boca- dijo secamente dejando a todos muy sorprendidos.

-¿Disculpa?- dijo Mono algo confundido.

-Que cierren la boca de una vez.

-Pero qué rayos te pasa, ¿Eres bipolar o qué?- interrogó Grulla.

-Parece que no has entendido…- dijo seriamente- les dije que cierren la boca porque ya no los soporto, me enferma la simple idea de que ustedes- dijo señalando a cada uno- me estén hablando.

-Me imagino que hay una razón para eso- dijo Tigresa que se cruzaba de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

-No pueden imaginar el por qué ¿No?- los cinco se vieron entre ellos algo confusos- veo que no… déjenme refrescarle la memoria- dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a la barbilla y su otra mano la ponía de bajo del codo de la otras- hubo una vez que cinco pequeños hijos de puta que le hicieron una "inocente" broma a un pobre e indefenso niño que solamente quería ser su amigo y terminó en el hospital por diez años- los cinco abrieron los ojos muy impactados por lo que acababan de escuchar- ¿Les parece familiar esa historia?

-Hija de…- Tigresa no pudo terminar ya que Song la interrumpe.

-Tú eres la menos indicada para decirme eso, después de todo tu eres la responsable de lo que le paso a Po- Song la miro algo enojada- él no se merecía sufrir lo que sufrió- dijo algo triste al recordar todo por lo que pasó Po en el hospital.

-Él ya nos perdonó- dijo a la defensiva Víbora.

-Porque tienen suerte que él sea demasiado bueno y por cierto yo nunca, repito, nunca me rebajaría a bailar con una amateur como tú- ese comentario ofendió mucho a la chica de cabello verde.

-¿Por qué eres así? Antes no fuiste así con nosotros- dijo Grulla algo molesto por la actitud de la chica de cabello plateado.

-Porque antes Po estaba aquí- respondió con simpleza.

-Eres una maldita doble cara- dijo Mantis igual de molesto que sus amigos.

-Y ustedes unos sinvergüenzas, escuche sobre el incidente con ese tal Tai Lung y me entere que Po salió herido y paró en el hospital de nuevo por vuestra culpa, ¿Cuánto daño piensan seguir asiéndole?- esa pregunta los hizo sentirse como se sentían antes… culpables… recordaron con mucho detalle todos aquello malos sucesos que acontecieron en sus cortas vidas y él más afectado de todos fue Po- tal vez él los haya perdonado pero yo nunca los perdonare por lo que le hicieron, sin embargo, por el bien de él, tratemos de aparentar que nos llevamos bien ¿Les parece?- justo en ese momento llega Po a toda velocidad.

-¡Chicos, Chicos!- gritaba algo desesperado- ¡Es terrible!

-¿Qué paso Po?- preguntaron al unísono todos.

-¡Ninguno de nosotros quedamos juntos!- respondió alarmadamente.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-No puede ser- decía Grulla que se negaba a creer lo que decía Po.

-¿Es en serio?- dijo Mono esperando que fuera una broma. Po afirmó con la cabeza- rayos…

-¿Seguro qué revisaste bien las listas?- esta vez fue Víbora quien interrogó.

-Sí, todos quedamos en salones diferentes, bueno… excepto Song que fue la única que quedo con alguien- Tigresa tuvo un mal presentimiento sobre eso.

-¿Con quién?- preguntó algo seria.

-Conmigo- Tigresa tenía un tic en el ojo izquierdo y apretaba sus manos a tal grado que se clavó las uñas en las palmas de sus manos.

-_Creí que esto no podía empeorar pero me equivoque- _dijo muy frustrada- _esa zorra…- _clavó su vista en Song que se encontraba enganchada al brazo de Po con una enorme sonrisa, Song notó la mirada de Tigresa sobre ella y la volteo a verla, sonrió victoriosa y se abrazo aún más al brazo del albino lo que provocó que Tigresa apretara los dientes con fuerza para evitar que de su boca saliera alguna injuria.

El timbre de la escuela dio acto de presencia, dando a entender que ya era hora de entrar al auditorio donde se daba el discurso de bienvenida a los de nuevo ingreso. Tigresa no prestó atención al discurso ya que su concentración se encontraba en dos personas, Song en ningún momento soltó el brazo de Po por más que éste tratara de liberarse. Víbora nota esto y le dice al oído a su amiga.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer con "esa"?- dijo sin mucha simpatía al a hablar de Song.

-Arrancarle la cabeza…- dijo tétricamente.

-…No creo que esa se una solución muy factible- una gota de sudor surcaba por su cabeza (estilo anime).

-Lo es para mí- dijo firmemente.

-Pero si le haces daño no crees que Po se moleste- decía Víbora tratando de convencer a su amiga de cometer alguna locura.

-Mmm… entonces la asesino y luego quemo el cadáver y me deshago de los restos sin dejar evidencias- dijo Tigresa reformulando su plan.

-No creo… espera un momento- Víbora se había dado cuenta de algo- Tigresa ¿Estas celosa?

-¿Yo? ¡Claro que no!- dijo apresuradamente.

-Sí, si lo estas- repitió Víbora- y no te culpo- Tigresa arquea una ceja con esto último- es como una novela. La protagonista está enamorada de su mejor amigo, luego llega una vieja amiga, que por cierto es bastante bonita, del chico y ésta lo quiere para si misma. La protagonista siente celos de la vieja amiga del chico y en ese momento ambas se vuelven rivales y compiten para ver quien se lo queda con el chico guapo ¡Igual que en las novelas!- por más alocada que pareciera la teoría de su mejor amiga Tigresa no le veía ningún error. Tal vez Víbora estaba en lo correcto pero ahora había una pregunta… ¿Qué debería de hacer?

-No se que hacer- dijo algo decaída- ella es más bonita, agradable, femenina y muy coqueta, además Po parece quererla mucho- soltó un suspiro- creo que esta pelea la tengo perdida- sintió que unas pequeñas manos agarraron sus dos hombros con firmeza para después ser zarandeada de adelante hacia atrás. La persona causante de eso era nada más ni nada menos que Víbora.

-Tigresa ¿Te estas escuchando?- dijo Víbora en forma de regaño- ésta no es la Tigresa que yo conozco- Tigresa la mira perpleja- la Tigresa que conozco no se rinde sin pelear ni mucho menos dejaría que una zorra en desarrollo le quite lo que es suyo- con cada palabra Tigresa iba recuperando su confianza- además tú eres mucho más hermosa que ella y tienes una gran ventaja sobre ella.

-¿Cuál?

-Que entre todas las personas que Po estima y aprecia tú eres a la que más prefiere, tú eres su favorita- Tigresa abrió sus ojos al darse cuenta de esa gran verdad, ¡Era cierto! Todo lo que su amiga había dicho era cierto, ella nunca se daba por vencida y obtenía todo lo que ella deseaba cuando se lo proponía. Con eso Tigresa recobró su espíritu de lucha y miró a Po para después mirar a Víbora.

-Tienes razón Víbora, no dejare que me quiten lo que es mío ni mucho menos se lo daré a esa zorra plateada la satisfacción de verme derrotada- Víbora sonrió ante las palabras de Tigresa.

¿Y qué piensas hacer?- Tigresa sonrió con malicia, ella entendió que algo se la había ocurrido a su amiga- tienes una idea ¿Verdad?

-Así es…

Después del discurso Tigresa se dirigió a la oficina del director, tocó la puerta y escucho el "pasé" desde adentro. Al abrir la puerta encontró a su padre sentado en su escritorio revisando unos papeles, estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta que la persona que había entrado era Tigresa.

-Buenos días director- saludó respetuosamente al pequeño director. Shifu, al escuchar la vos de Tigresa, reacciono y soltó, casi de inmediato, los papales que tenía en la mano.

-Hija, que agradable sorpresa- dijo feliz de verla.

-No creo que sea correcto llamarnos de ese modo durante la jornada escolar señor director.

-Tonterías- dijo sin mucha importancia- tú eres mi hija y yo soy tu padre, así que nada de "maestro" o "director" ¿Entendiste?- Tigresa asintió con la cabeza, Shifu le hace una seña con la mano para que tome asiento- ¿Y qué te trae por aquí?

-Nada en especial padre, sólo que nunca te había visitado durante las horas escolares- Tigresa le dio una pequeña sonrisa que luego desapareció mostrando una cara larga y triste que Shifu notó.

-¿Qué tienes hija? ¿Te pasa algo?- dijo muy preocupado.

-Nada, sólo… nada…- Shifu se levantó de su asiento y se puso aún lado de ella.

-Dime que te aflige hija, tal vez pueda ayudarte.

- Bueno… es que… ninguno de mis amigos quedo conmigo y me sentiré muy sola durante las clases- dijo algo decaída- pero como te dije antes no es nada- soltó un suspiro depresivo con la cabeza gacha.

Shifu veía a su hija muy dolido por verla en ese estado. Se aparto de ella sin decir nada y se sentó en su silla, encendió su computadora y empezó a teclear. Tigresa no entendía lo que su hacia su padre, de pronto dejo de teclear y la miró.

-Listo- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Listo qué?- preguntó algo confusa.

-Tú y tus amigos están juntos ahora.

-¿En serio?- dijo esperanzada.

-Sí- Shifu le brindo una sonrisa.

-¡Papá muchas gracias!- dijo mientras le daba un gran abrazo que Shifu corresponde rápidamente- eres el mejor papá del mundo- Shifu sonríe satisfecho con ambos puños en sus costados (como se para un súper héroe)- Bueno, me tengo que ir- dice mientras se acercaba a la salida- nos vemos en la casa.

-Cuídate hija- Tigresa estaba apunto de irse pero Shifu mira la corta falda que traía puesta- ¡Espera!- Tigresa se detiene y se gira para verlo.

-¿Si?- le pregunta mientras le daba una radiante sonrisa.

-…Nada- Tigresa abre la puerta y se marcha de la dirección. En cuanto se cerró la puerta Shifu se dejo escapar un suspiro- _todo por su felicidad, todo por su felicidad; recuerda lo mucho que la lastimaste en los últimos diecisiete años- _en ese momento entra Zeng por la puerta.

-Disculpe director Shifu- Shifu lo voltea a ver- le llegó esta carta del banco- Shifu la toma y empieza a leerla.

-Es de la tarjeta de crédito de Tigresa, parece que compró algo- abre el sobre y mira su contenido, por poco le da un paro cardiaco al ver el monto total- _todo por su felicidad, todo por su felicidad- _se repetía a si mismo una y otra vez mientras trataba de encontrar su paz interior, cosa que parecía imposible en ese momento.

Al día siguiente todos los estudiantes fueron a clases, sólo con la pequeña diferencia de que hubo un cambio de estudiantes y casualmente Tigresa ahora estaba en la misma aula con todos sus amigos.

-Pueden creer que hayan cambiado en el último minuto la lista de los estudiantes- dijo Mantis muy pensativo

-Sí, ¿Qué extraño no?- dijo Tigresa muy sonriente.

-Tuviste algo que ver con esto ¿Verdad?- le susurró Víbora a Tigresa.

-Tal vez- dijo inocentemente.

-No se como le hiciste pero te lo agradezco- dijo Víbora muy feliz por estar con todos sus amigos.

-Fue algo que una amiga mía me enseño y se llama "actuación"- ambas sonrieron con complicidad.

En ese momento llega un hombre, igual de bajito que Shifu, pero más joven y lo que llamó la atención de todos es que tenía unos enormes ojos que daban algo de miedo cuando los mirabas demasiado.

-¡Siéntense!- exigió el maestro, todos obedecieron algo asustados- mi nombre es Tong Fo y soy el sustituto del maestro Rhino, que como sabrán acepto un puesto político en la Ciudad capital de Gongmen, ¿Alguna pregunta?- un estudiante levantó la mano- ¡Largo de mi clase!

-Pero…- en un parpadeo Tong Fo estaba arriba de su escritorio mirándolo con esos enormes ojos.

-Dije fuera…- el estudiante salió corriendo del salón- ¿Alguna otra pregunta?- nadie dijo o hizo nada- bien…- de un salto bajo del escritorio y se dirigió a la pizarra- antes de empezar la clase tenemos a dos nuevas estudiantes, ya pueden pasar- la puerta se abre y entran dos chicas, una tenia el cabello plateado y era muy hermosa, fue identificada rápidamente por todos y más para cierta chica de cabello anaranjado.

-Song…- mascullo entre dientes algo molesta.

-La otra chica era igual de alta que Tigresa, de piel clara y de cabello largo hasta la espalda baja y de color castaño oscuro, sus ojos eran color chocolate y también era muy hermosa. Grulla la miro y a juzgar por su rostro se veía asombrado.

-¡Mei Ling!- dijo casi en un grito Grulla.

-Mucho gusto- saludaron las dos a toda la clase, los hombres murmuraban cosas impropias sobre las nuevas dos y las chicas envidiaban su belleza. Mei Ling no dejaba de mirar a Grulla, sonrió muy alegre y se encamino hacia él y lo abraza.

- Me alegro mucho de verte de nuevo Grulla- dice mientras se aferraba más a él. Grulla no tarda en corresponder el abrazo.

-Igual yo- dice contento mientras se levantaba.

-Que alto eres- dice mientras lo miraba de pies a cabeza- si que creciste en mi ausencia.

-Jejeje tal vez un poco.

-Y también te has vuelto más apuesto- dice coquetamente mientras pasa su dedo índice por la barbilla de Grulla, el cual se sonroja ante el contacto y se pone aún más nervioso por el contacto.

-Jejeje…- se ríe como tonto.

Víbora hervía de los celos que sentía, ¿Quién diablos era esa y por qué coqueteaba con Grulla?

-¡Po!- gritó felizmente Song mientras saltaba para abrazar al mencionado. Tigresa sintió lo celos infernales que la atosigaban desde esa mañana volver a su cuerpo. Song la miro y empezó a mover los labios, Tigresa los leyó con un poco de dificultad pero más o menos había dicho "no te desharás de mí tan fácilmente".

-Grulla nos presentarías a tu… amiga- dijo Víbora notablemente molesta, sin embargo Grulla pareció no notarlo.

-Ella es Mei Ling, una vieja amiga desde que era un niño y también es la misma que me ayudo a conseguir la beca de los Ling.

-Espera- dijo Mantis con ambas manos abiertas- Ling… ¿La súper familia adinerada?

-Sí, así es- contesto Grulla- le debo mucho a su familia por todo lo que ha hecho por mí y más a ella quien me ayudo a conseguirla.

-No seas modesto Grulla- inquirió la castaña- eres muy talentoso, habrías conseguido la beca con o sin mi ayuda- Mei tomó la mano de Grulla y este pegó un respingo que no pasó desapercibido para todos, Grulla aparto la mano con delicadeza.

-¿Nos perdimos de algo?- preguntó Mono al ver aquello.

-Al parecer no les has contado mucho sobre mí- le decía Mei Ling a Grulla, el cual se puso nervioso.

-Decirnos qué- dijo Víbora algo fastidiada por todo eso.

-Es que… bueno… yo… nosotros…- Grulla trataba de articular sus palabras pero no podía. Mei Ling prosiguió por él.

-Yo y Grulla éramos novios en la secundaria- un sonoro "¿QUÉ?" resonó en el aula- tuvimos que romper porque me fui a Francia a estudiar pero ahora que he vuelto…- miro a Víbora con una sonrisa que no le gusto para nada- les rendements soient mon ami, juste une question de Temps (el volverá a ser mi novio, sólo es cuestión de tiempo)- dijo en franses para que nadie entendiera, solamente Víbora fue la única persona que le había entendido ya que ella sabía francés.

Tigresa y Víbora miraron a Song y a Mei Ling, era obvio que no de manera muy amistosa. Las otras dos sonrieron como si ya tuvieran ganada la batalla, eso hacia enojar más a Tigresa y a Víbora.

-Ahora tu idea de asesinar a alguien no me parece tan mala- dijo tétricamente la peli verde.

-Con matarla no me sentiría conforme, la quiero ver caer primero- dijo Tigresa.

Una guerra de miradas que sacaba chispas empezó entre las cuatro chicas, todos los presentes estaban tan absortos en la batalla mental de las chicas que no notaban que el profesor les estaba gritando a tal grado que le salía espuma de la boca.

_Esto es guerra…_

**Hola a todos mis lectores, veranee, estuve pensándolo durante mucho tiempo pero la verdad no sabía que hacer, me decía a mi mismo "ya deja eso" o "solo es un tonta perdida de tiempo" pero… fue gracias a unas personas especiales, para mí, los que me quitaron la venda de los ojos… gracias a ellos me di cuenta que aquellos pensamientos no eran míos sino de del mundo… un consejo, un hermano, un poema… una amiga… y ustedes fueron los que me devolvieron a la vida, muchas gracias, gracias a ustedes me di cuenta de que lo que yo hago no es entupido, como dice la mayoría, esto es parte de mi y yo me quiero mucho XD, es por eso que volvi.**

**Alguien me dijo que uno debe aprovechar su talento y explotarlo al máximo, no dejar las cosas a medias y lo más importante… prometí que nunca dejaría kung fu panda y yo jamás, repito, jamás rompo una promeza.**

**Gracias NAZHO45 mi querido hermano, gracias por el poema tan hermoso ****shanya and ty-rex****, gracias anika por ser mi mejor amiga, eres la mejor… Y GRACIAS A TODOS USTEDES POR CREER EN MI!**


End file.
